


Pink Ribbon

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans!Noi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: She always liked to try new things with her affair. She really liked to play with her.Outside, Noi looked like an indomitable monster. In Nikaido's room, she was nothing more than a submissive sweetheart.
Relationships: Noi/Nikaido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Pink Ribbon

**Pink Ribbon**

_violetnudewoman_

-

Nikaido was right there, on her knees, between Noi's spread legs, with a gentle smile on her lips.

The pink nightgown adorned her curvy body. Her creamy skin shone with the moonlight invading the room. Her callused fingers played and untied the bow at the neckline, bringing it back to its original shape: medium-sized fabric ribbons. She smiled playfully, relaxed, while the anxiety of trying something new took over her heart.

In fact, she always liked to try new things with her affair. She _really_ liked to play with her. Outside, Noi looked like an indomitable monster. In Nikaido's room, she was nothing more than a submissive sweetheart.

Her erect member fitted perfectly to her full lips as she wrapped the nightdress' ribbon at the base, lightly tightening the fabric there. The sorcerer growled. How that sweet blondie could be so... So fucking sexy like that? _Where the hell did she learn that?_

The blonde made slow movements with the ribbon wrapped around Noi's hard cock while her mouth devoured her with desire, sliding her lips and tongue down the length and sucking on her testicles. The ribbon was loosened and the sorcerer felt the soft fabric rising, rising and rising along her member, until she felt it being tightened around the sensitive head, already damped with precum.

Noi couldn't do anything. She had her hands tied behind a fucking chair. Of course, she could easily break the rope that held her. But she preferred to see how far that naughty blonde would go - she chose to hold on to her desire to break that rope, grab her hair and make her swallow her whole dick.

Meanwhile, the pink ribbon insisted on playing, squeezing and torturing her member. Nikaido's tongue did the same. Noi felt her orgasm approach when the blonde's lips closed in a pulsating vein. _Oh Devil..._

"C'mon babe, take my cock..." She moaned. "I wanna feel your throat touching me..."

"Shhh... Be patient, Cleaner", Nikaido chuckled, without moving her lips from her lover's member.

But, gentle as she was, she decided to comply with Noi's request. She wrapped the ribbon around the base again and squeezed it carefully while taking the other's length in her hot mouth, sucking hard and without interruption. The warm, white liquid invaded Nikaido's mouth in abundance after long minutes holding Noi's ecstasy with the ribbon. She came like never before, falling apart on her lover's lips.

The pink nightgown was really a great choice.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written a long time ago, and the headcanon was inspired by a scene from a porn movie that I watched many years ago, where a cis woman does a cock worship session on a trans woman. This scene never left my head, because it was absurdly sensual. I don't think I could do justice to that scene, but... I tried!
> 
> In fact, this fic was supposed to be with another ship from another anime/manga series. But time passed and I never published. Then came 2020 with the quarantine period, and as I needed an inspiration to start writing again, I explored my folder of old fics drafts and... I found this one! I just had to change a few things. And yes, it's very short.
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
